Smile! You're on Inu Camera, Again!
by Maru-sha
Summary: AUfic. Chapter 2 up! Inuyasha is on another rampage with his trusty video camera! What things shall he capture others doing on camera this time? Absolutely no one is safe! May cause laughter induced comas! Enjoy!
1. Return of the Filming Hanyou

Maru-sha: You can't stop it! Here it comes! The sequel to Smile! You're on Inu Camera!!

It's been a month since we last saw our favorite half demon cameraman, Inu-yasha. Like always. He was bored out of his mind. He was hooked on some foreign video game involving a guitar, but grew bored of it when his ears began to bleed. Not a pretty sight for a person with doggie ears!

"I'm soooo bored! I wonder if anyone's ever died of boredom..." Inu-yasha grumbled into the couch he was currently laying face down on; his claws tapping against the hardwood floor.

"Oh sir!! I'm sorry!!" cried Sango from down the hall.

"Oh no...not more of her and Miroku's sex role-plays..." he thought, standing up. Then, as all the blood ran through his body again, Inu-yasha got an idea.

"My camera! I _could_ film everyone again. But what if it's all the same stuff? And what if I get caught this time?!" he thought, dreading his fate if he was caught. "NO! I won't do it! I can occupy myself another way! I have self control!" he screamed.

(One millisecond later)

Mister 'self control' found himself sneaking down from the attic; his video camera in his hands. He caught the sound of Sango yelping in pain and quickly ran to her and Miroku's room. Conveniently, the door was slightly open and Inu-yasha peered through. But oddly, no one was there.

"Sir, I'm sorry for not doing the homework!!" Sango whined.

"You said that last time. This time you'll be firmly punished!"

"T-that voice...it sounds like..." Inu-yasha gasped, heading towards Sesshomaru's room and looking through the slightly open door. "Oh my God!!!" the hanyou thought, turning on the camera and filming the sight before him. Sango was dressed as a high school schoolgirl and was bent over none other than Sesshomaru's lap. He was dressed as how a professional teacher would. It appeared as though he was spanking Sango over her panties. "What the hell are they doing?! What sick ceremony is this?!" Inu-yasha thought as he saw Sango blush as she was swatted once more.

"Now will you finish your homework assignments on time in the future?" Sesshomaru asked, letting Sango up from his lap.

"Y-yes sir...honest!" she cried in the cutest schoolgirl voice ever.

"I hope you do, I wouldn't want to repeat this again" he said in his normally cold voice. Sniffling some, Sango began to leave and Inu-yasha leaped up and pressed his arms and legs against the walls so she wouldn't see him...as long as she didn't look up. He kept the camera well balanced on his head and watched Sango go down the hall to her room. Then he heard Sesshomaru sigh and say something.

"I hope to play these kinds of games with Rin when she gets a little older. I hope that demon slayer doesn't mind that I use her for practice"

Hearing that, Inu-yasha snickered for a bit, and then flat out laughed. During his laughing he lost his hold on the walls and fell onto the floor with a hard thud. "What is so funny, foolish little brother?" Sesshomaru's icy voice asked, opening the door. Still on the floor, Inu-yasha sat up with the camera behind his back.

"Nothing really! I just...thought of something funny!" he lied.

"You'd better not be lying to me..."

"What are you gonna do? Spank me?" Inu-yasha asked, a terribly smug look on his face. Sesshomaru merely scoffed and slammed the door to his room shut.

"Oh yeah...the clouds of boredom have blown away! I wonder who my next victims shall be?" Inu-yasha asked himself, picking up his camera.

As if planned, a series of giggling came from Shippo's room. It sounded like more than one person. "I wonder what's going on now!" Inu-yasha laughed merrily, heading towards the kitsune's room.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: Like last time, no update until I get enough reviews! You guys are gonna love the next chapter! Sayonara for now!


	2. Makeshift Sex Education with Miroku

Maru-sha: Here's the next chapter. Who else is falling into Inu-yasha's little "film project"? Laugh and Enjoy!

The giggling grew louder as Inu-yasha made his way to our favorite kitsune's room. "He's probably just playing with some toys or something. Nothing worth filming" he thought, peering into Shippo's room. Not only was Shippo there, but so was Miroku.

They both were looking intently at something between them. Taking a closer look thanks to the camera's zoom in, Inu-yasha saw they were looking at a magazine together. Shippo was blushing pink al over and his nose was bleeding heavily while Miroku was only grinning widely.

"And you say you read these all the time?" Shippo asked shakily, having lost much blood within the last few minutes.

"I wouldn't say read...and I only look at these when Sango isn't around" the monk said as he turned the page.

"Whoa!!!" they both gasped at the same time.

"Oh yeeeah..." Miroku panted, loosening his shirt collar.

"That's a nice car she's washin'..." Shippo breathed.

Inu-yasha was shocked and appalled at the sight. Miroku was showing Shippo a dirty magazine! "I can't believe this...doesn't that monk have any morals? Showing a little kid such filth!" Inu-yasha whispered.

Of course, Miroku had showed him some of his magazines a while ago, but that was understandable, them both being matured sexually. Inu-yasha then shook his head and cleared his thoughts, the past memories really making him blush. Then he heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Quick! Hide Shippo!" Miroku gasped. The hanyou went into another room and kept quiet. Then Sango's voice was heard and she wasn't too happy. More would've been heard, but the door got slammed shut. Exiting from hiding, Inu-yasha opened the door silently and filmed from the tiny opening.

"Ahh!! Sango I'm sorry!" the pervy monk shouted.

"I'm sure you are! You're going to be punished, my naughty lapdog!"

"Ah, that scene again!" Inu-yasha mused to himself as Sango took a whip from a drawer. Poor Miroku was backed into a corner trying to talk his way out of his following punishment. Inu-yasha left after Sango started whipping her puppy...I mean, Miroku.

He only felt sorry for Shippo, who was hiding somewhere in that room and had to hear the whole thing...

To be continued...

As last time, no update until I feel enough of you reviewed! Next time Inu-yasha will film Hakudoushi and Kanna, so sayonara for now my dear fans!


End file.
